The Applause of Fate
by Dark as Daylight
Summary: Hermione is asked to go through a change... a REALLY big change... one that may put her friendships on the line... as well as her own life. My summaries suck. Rated T for now, may go up later. Chapter six up. Please review, I need ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first stab at a HP fanfic. This one has two ships, both involving Hermione. It just won't become apparent at first.And I already have the next five or so chapters written, so... Oh, and also, I can't decide which ship I'm going to stick with, lol. Once I have enough chapters up, give me some ideas about this little problem.

Changes from the 6th book: Dumbledore's alive, Snape is still on the good side, and heaven knows what's going on with Malfoy and the Death Eater thing. I haven't really gotten that far yet. (sweatdrops)

And no, I do not own any of these characters. (cries)

XXXXX

Chapter One: The Plan Is Set

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, his blue eyes gazing right through her, it seemed. "Miss Granger, are you upset about everything I have just told you? Please, feel free to be upset, or angry, even violent and reckless. Heaven knows your friend Mr. Potter has been." His tone was laughing merrily at the recollection.

Hermione sat, not speaking. An hour earlier, she had recieved word that she was the new Head Girl, but that Dumbledore needed to speak with her urgently. "No," she replied slowly. "I suppose not." Inside, she still felt somewhat uneasy.

"Then you are ready to face the task I have placed before you?" His voice suddenly became much more serious. The kind of tone that would make anyone listen.

"Yes, Professor"

"Hermione, it is against my wishes that I do this to you, but I would trust no one else with this. No, not even Harry... But, Hermione, should you choose to go through with this, there is no turning back. No reversing time. And, should you fail..." Dumbledore trailed off, but she knew what he was thinking.

"I know, Professor. B-but... I'll do it."

"Thank you. And... may God be with you."

"Hermione, are you okay? You didn't say two words on the train." Harry's concerned voice trailed over the sounds of people eating. Ron, of course, was stuffing his face, but Harry was kind enough to try and console her. "Did something happen over the summer?"

The bushy-haired girl looked up from the book she was reading, _Advanced Transfiguration and Beyond_, her Head Girl badge gleaming. Surprisingly, Ron was not upset about not making Head Boy. "I wouldn't want to follow in that slimy git Percy's footsteps, anyway," he had remarked.

Hermione gave a small grin. "Well, something happened, but nothing bad."

"You gonna tell us or keep us in the dark some more?" the black-haired boy asked, smiling good-naturedly.

"Um... see... I... I found out I'm not Muggle-born, after all. I'm pureblood."

Clatter. The goblet Ron was drinking from dropped from his hand, its contents staining the tablecloth. Both boys' jaws were hanging open, their eyes wide. Their expressions reminded her strongly of Venus fly-traps waiting for flies. This struck her as so funny that she had a giggling fit.

When she had finally calmed down, Ron spurted out, "Why didn't you tell us before? Send an owl, or-or something!"

"Ron, I'm sorry, really, but I just felt that this was something I had to tell you in person."

"B-but your parents... they live as_Muggles!_"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, because that's their job."

"I thought you said they were den-sits?"

She bit back more giggling. "Den-_tists,_ Ron. And yes, they are, but as wizards, their real job is to try to forge a friendly connection with Muggles. And, in order to do that, they felt that they had to live like Muggles. Understand?" The boys nodded. "Good," she replied, and went back to reading.

XXXXX

Well? What did you think? It's not a very good chapter, as I've rewritten it about three times so far...Heh heh... Go ahead and flame, I like fire. The rating may go up later on, but I'm keeping it where it is for now.


	2. Goodbye To Normal

Okay, I know that the first chapter doesn't make much sense, but trust me, it'll get better! Well, sense-wise. It's your opinion of whether it's actually a good story or not, heh heh.

And again, I don't own any of these characters. Of course, if I did, then I wouldn't need to write these!

XXXXX

Chapter 2: Goodbye To Normal

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. (_Draco Malfoy is Head Boy. What the hell did I do to deserve this?_) she thought angrily. (_At least we don't have to share a dorm. I think I'd DIE_...) As Head Girl, she had her own room outside Gryffindor Tower, with her own password and everything. The room itself was elegant and cozy. A large banner hung above her bed, the Gryffindor lion sleeping peacefully upon it. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, casting a warm glow throughout the scarlet-and-gold room.

She wondered vaguely about how Harry and Ron were. They had most definitely matured over the summer, Harry especially (since it had seemed like Ron was always far ahead of him in that particular category). Though, on the inside, they were still foolish boys, she supposed. Maybe.

She suddenly gave a nasty smirk. Hermione couldn't wait to tell Malfoy off for calling her a Mudblood again. Oh, the look on his face when he found out the truth! She almost wanted to see the Slytherin for that sole purpose, but seeking him out would look no less than shocking in a fellow Gryffindor's eyes.

Hermione cringed as the familiar pain shot through her. Oh, she knew it was going to be painful, but she had no idea that it would incessantly keep coming back. But she couldn't back out now. No, she had her chance to, but she had refused it. Oh, what would people think of her if they could see her now? Hermione didn't want to think about it.

Silently, she cleared her mind before she climbed into bed. Tomorrow was yet another day... another lie.

XXXXX

That probably doesn't make much sense, either, huh? It'll get better, though, honest! I just like the mystery of it all. R+R, please. Just don't tell me you don't get it, lol. I know you won't yet. Just keep reading when I start posting more, please. It'll all piece together.


	3. Confession

Okay, so hopefully this chapter will explain a few things. Not all of them, of course, but a few. And I'm still contemplating about the two ships. They won't be shown for another chapter or two.

And no, I still don't own any of these characters.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: Confession

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair. Ron was playing his part as the human vacuum, like he did every day. Harry was unusually subdued. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

The youngest Weasley boy was the first to speak. "Allkiff arr ee?" His friends gave him half-exasperated, half-confused looks. Ron finally swallowed and repeated, "Talkative, aren't we?"

Hermione merely shrugged. "What's there to talk about?"

"Anything! This silence is driving me bloody mad!"

She snorted. "All right... well... I think Harry needs a haircut or something. It looks like he downed a Hair Lengthening potion recently."

The raven-haired boy, who had been half-heartedly picking at his food, looked up, his head on his hand. "So?" he asked in a dead voice.

"Maybe Mrs. Weasley should cut it for you," she said playfully, hoping his spirits would lift. It was such a dramatic change from the other day. Hermione knew Harry a little too well enough to know that he was only truly silent when something was really bothering him.

But he only returned to picking at his food. "What do _you_ think I should do with it?" he finally asked slowly.

She gave a funny face. "Whatever you want. It's not my hair. I just think it's ridiculous how you let it get so long. You look like a sheepdog, Harry."

Ron snorted at this remark. "You kind of _do_ look a bit sheepdog-ish mate," he added.

Harry merely looked at him, then back at Hermione. "... Fine," he finally said, and taking a random band, he pulled his black hair into a ponytail. Several locks still fell over his face, but he looked about 10 years older.

Hermione smiled. "Much better," she replied, and proceeded to search her bag for who-knew-what. Ron returned to eating.

Had either of them bothered to look up, they would have seen Harry flush bright red.

X

Charms class. They were supposed to be trying to review a simple Organizing Charm. They had been split into pairs. Harry and Ron sat in the far back, whereas Hermione had been paired with Neville (who had managed to gain a bit of confidence in his magic, as he was doing much better; to Hermione's delight, he organized Flitwick's entire bookshelf, though he was supposed to be aiming at his own notes) in the front.

Since the classroom was its usual noisy self, the boys were able to talk privately.

The flame-headed one looked anxiously at his companion for what seemed to be the millionth time. "You okay, Harry? You seem off today."

"It's Monday," was the flat reply.

"Yeah, but something's been bothering you."

Harry looked away, his face as red as, to be cliche, Ron's hair. "It's nothing." His tone was highly unconvincing.

"You're blushing. Is it Cho again?"

"No. Don't ask me anything, Ron."

But alas, Ron wasn't about to give up so easily. "It's not _me_, is it?"

"No, now stop."

"Who is it, then?"

"It's none of your business!" Harry cried out.

Ron was unaffected. "You know if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll let Hermione know something's up. She can get it out of you."

The 'Chosen One' turned his head away, feeling his face burn even more. "... Yeah, I know."

"Good. Now, please tell me what's wrong." Silence. Then a dawning expression crossed Ron's face. "It's Hermione, isn't it? You're still speechless about the whole pureblood thing, aren't you?"

The black-haired boy shook his head. "No, it's not that..." He then said something completely inaudible.

Ron leaned over. "What? I can't hear you."

Suddenly, Harry snatched Ron's collar and pulled him close. "I _said_, I think I'm falling for her," he snarled. He let go and his head fell. "... Sorry, mate. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I know you told me you thought you were feeling the exact same thing. But... I don't think I can stop this." Harry's head fell again, this time into his hands.

Ron sat silent for a minute. Then, at last, he said, "Harry... you know... I don't... I don't think I feel that way anymore. It kind of... faded over the summer. If you really, you know, love her and stuff..." He shrugged. "Take her, man. She's your's."

Harry bolted upright. "Ron-"

"I'm serious."

"But-"

"On one condition: If you two start snogging in front of me, I will literally kick your ass down the entire hallway."

They burst out laughing. "Okay, okay," Harry said, a grin splitting into his entire face. He couldn't help it. Then it fell once more. "But... how am I going to tell her?"

"It doesn't matter, but I suggest you do it soon."

XXXXX

AWWWW, isn't that so cute? Sorry, opportunity reared its ugly head again. Unless you really think this was cute.

Okay, does that make a couple of things clear? Not all of them, of course... but R+R anyways! Thanks!


	4. I Can't!

Okay, finally, the first ship appears over the horizon. How poetic. Not. But hey, I just hope that this one is better than the rest.

Again, I don't own any characters. If I did, I wouldn't be doing this. (sigh)

XXXXX

Chapter 4: I Can't!

Hermione was in her room, fixing her makeup before going on night hall duty. As Head Girl, she had to walk around the school, making sure no students were out of bed at unnecessary hours. She didn't like it- it took away from her studying time- but still.

Almost as soon as she was about to go out, she heard a voice outside speak the password 'Fluttershy', and Harry stepped in. "Hi, Harry!" she said cheerfully. "You look much happier. Ron told me he managed to cheer you up during Charms. I think it's good that you're better, but you should have been reviewing. Our NEWTS are coming this year!" she ranted.

He gazed into the fire. "Yeah," he replied vaguely.

She frowned. "Harry, you _are_ feeling better, aren't you? You seem fine around Ron, but you're rather quiet around me. Did I do something wrong?"

The black-haired wizard looked at her. His face was terribly unreadable. It was what looked like a mix of sadness, confusion, and restraint, all rolled into one and piled onto him. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. But I want to show you something, okay?"

As he spoke, he was pulling off his robe. She blushed furiously. What exactly was he going to show her? He moved towards her- in which she promptly squeaked and covered her face- and turned his back, pulling off his shirt as well. Finally feeling braver than she would have, she gave a small peek from behind her fingers.

Then she saw it. A tattoo. An enormous one, at that, one that nearly took over his entire back. It was a beautiful phoenix (she should have known), its wings spread wide. A sword and a rose were clutched in its claws. Hermione recognized both the bird and the sword, as they both resided in Dumbledore's office. "Well?" he asked suddenly, making her jump about a mile.

"Harry, it's _gorgeous_, but... what's the rose for?"

"My parents. Sirius. It stands for love," he explained. Harry turned to face her. "I got it a few weeks ago. Hurt a bit."

But Hermione's lip was already beginning to tremble. "H-Harry..." she whispered, but got no further as he wrapped her in a tight hug. She finally burst into tears.

"I... I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean to make you cry..." He instantly wished he hadn't shown her, not if this was the result.

Her best friend, who had once been a scrawny little 11-year-old boy, as immature as any other his age, with his sadly infamous- and misunderstood- scar, was no longer scrawny, little, and immature. He had grown at least a head taller than her, possibly more, and years of Quidditch and running into battle had given him a well-defined (_very_ well-defined, as she could plainly see for herself) body, now marked with the phoenix. He still had the messy black hair, and the same old cursed (blessed?) scar, yet his eyes were alive, despite having seen more in his few years at Hogwarts than most in their entire lives, including Hermione's. Oh, how he'd matured, she realized. And she, sadly, hadn't seen it until now. This was by far too much for her to handle, and she cried harder. She knew he would face his fateful meeting with Voldemort head-on, regardless of the fact that he might not come out alive. And yet she knew how much pain he would go through in the future... yes, she knew very well.

Harry gently ran a hand through her bushy brown hair. "You know, Ron has a tattoo, too. Pretty close to mine, but the phoenix is holding a branch instead of a rose. Eight leaves, one for each member of his family besides himself." He spoke softly, not wanting to startle her with this news. Her sobbing had slowed as he continued. "And, uh," he laughed a little and went on, "he told me he showed his mother. Her reaction was pretty similar to your's, though I don't really know her meaning behind the tears... and there's one thing different about your response, by the way."

Hermione finally managed to settle down. She looked up, about to ask what was so different, but Harry gently caught her mouth with his own before she could say anything. Her eyes fluttered shut, unaware of anything else. (_What's happening to us?_) she thought, (_he's never-_)

(_kill him kill you FOOLISH GIRL_)

Fear. Panic. Pain. Harry's bloody defeated body. Laughter. Screaming.

Hermione pushed him away so suddenly and with such force that Harry fell over, his face filled with shock. "Her... Hermione..."

She gazed through watery eyes. "I... we can't... We _shouldn't_, Harry... I'm so sorry... I... you don't understand..."

He stood up and brushed a tear from her cheek. She cringed at his touch. He stared at her, and the bushy-headed witch was unable to break his gaze. Harry's brilliant green eyes bored through her. "I think I do understand."

"_No,_ no, you really don't."

"Yes, I do. You're scared. That 'famous Harry Potter,' your best friend, could love you. Or are you scared that you'll get hurt with me being on Voldemort's hit list?" Harry took her face into his hands. "Is that it?"

"Harry-"

"Because now I can promise you that I'll survive. I didn't think I would at first. But now I have to... for you. I love you, and I think I always have. It's because I know this that I know I'll live to see Voldemort finally-"

"_STOP, STOP, STOP!_" she screamed, her hands over her ears. "_Please, Harry, just let it go! Let ME go! Please!_" Hermione collapsed onto the ground, sobbing in physical and emotional pain. "Please... if you love me, you'll forget this... the kiss, everything... please..."

Harry stared, not speaking. Finally, he walked to the door, picking his shirt and robe off of the floor. Before he left, he turned back to her and said, "I've had to work much harder than this for something I want. I'm not giving up." Then he left.

Oh, she knew he would hate her in due time if she wasn't careful.

XXXXX

Okay, two things I should mention:

1) "Fluttershy" is actually the name of a My Little Pony that I threw in there especially for my friend Jen. I thougth it'd be cute.

2) When Harry says "I've had to work much harder than this for something I want", it's a lyric from Madonna's "Open Your Heart". I thought it fit rather well here.

Other than that, please R+R for me! And it will get less confusing, it'll just take another couple of chapters. Thankies!


	5. The First Encounter

Yay! At last, more is revealed! Including the second ship. And I need some help deciding between the two. I keep getting more and more ideas, and the story will keep being updated as long as I keep writing, I promise. Heck, I think another ship might come up.

Nope, I still don't own the characters.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: The First Encounter

(_"You foolish, weak woman! Do you realize the trouble you are causing me?"_

_"Master... please, forgive me... I didn't know better..." A woman's voice. Bellatrix. She sounded terrified._

_"You are very lucky that I am in an exceptionally good mood. I shall give you another chance."_

_"Thank you... thank you, you are truly kind..."_

_"Now get out of my sight!"_)

Harry woke with a start, almost screaming from pain.

X

The day after Harry had kissed Hermione was horrible for her. She was scared to even look at him, but whenever she happened to, her eyes would meet his, and she would cringe in pain. She had to tell someone... something had to be done.

Right before hall duty started, Hermione talked to Dumbledore. "Professor... Harry, he... he... I think he's falled... f-for me..." She blushed, and Dumbledore listened politely of her tale. "... Sir, something has to be done. I don't want him to find out firsthand and the entire school go haywire."

Surprisingly, he chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling yet again with the sense that he had already known. "I agree, Miss Granger. I believe Gryffindor House must be informed of your... situation. Let us hope that they will live up to Gryffindor's qualities and understand and support you, while at the same time keeping it a secret... I shall inform Professor McGonagall. You may leave and resume your duties, Hermione."

She was nervous. Very, very nervous. What if she met up with Harry in the hallway? What would she do? (_"I'm not giving up_..." _he had said..._) Her heart pounded in her chest. She walked a little faster.

Unfortunately, as she turned a corner, she smacked right into not Harry, but Malfoy. He crashed to the ground, grunting at the force of the blow. "Dammit, Granger, watch where you're going!" He stood, brushing himself off. "Clean the Mudblood filth out of your eyes so you can see next time."

But she was ready for this. The Head Girl snatched him by the collar. "Fuck you, Ferret Boy! You think you know everything, don't you? Well, guess what? You _don't!_ For your information, I am pureblooded. But I think YOU'RE the one that needs to wash some filth! You dirty rotten bastard!"

This outburst surprised the both of them greatly. When he was at last released from her clutch, Malfoy stared at her. "... ... Pureblood. You're not shitting me, are you Granger?"

You think I am? _Do you?_" She pushed up her sleeves (she wasn't wearing her robe), wand ready. "Well? Do you?"

Malfoy only stared.

Hermione suddenly realized what it was he was staring at. Hastily, she put her wand away and her sleeves down. She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Too late, Granger." His tone was happy. "I already looked. And I think..." He turned her around, his hands on her shoulders, smirking- no, he was _smiling_. "I think..." He trailed off, unable to say what it was he was thinking.

Hermione was terrfied nonetheless. She wanted to run so badly, but she was transfixed in his gaze. He didn't even have a decent grip on her; his hands were just there, not doing a thing.

Malfoy's face was intense. He was definitely wanting to say something, but couldn't. Was he holding back?

She was sick of it. "Malfoy, what do you want already?"

His smile got wider. Her stomach dropped at this. "I think... I want you." To her shock, he leaned forward and kissed her.

It wasn't what she had expected. He was gentle with her, perhaps not wanting to make a wrong move. The Slytherin carefully put one hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer, and the other lightly touched her neck, sending a chill down her spine.

Almost as soon as it had happened, and as if he had come to his senses, Malfoy broke it off, gray eyes wide. "..." He screamed and ran off.

Hermione stumbled toward Gryffindor Tower. As soon as she climbed through the portrait hole, she was greeted with Harry's voice, saying, "Hermione, are you all right? You look pale."

It was too much. She finally half-screamed, half-sobbed, and completely threw herself at Harry, who managed to barely keep his balance.

His shock turned to compassion as he guided her into a chair by the fire. Luckily, there was no one else in the common room. Harry had been trying to finish up some homework, but realized he couldn't concentrate. He had been about to give up for the night when Hermione had stumbled in. He knelt in front of the sobbing witch. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked softly. He wanted so badly to hold her, but didn't want to push it like before.

She was nearly hysterical. "He... it... disgusting... saw... shock... _Harry, oh, HARRY, HE KISSED ME!_" she shrieked, and cried harder.

He felt his hands curl into fists, his nails digging into the flesh. But hekept his head. "Who... Who kissed you?"

She shook her head. "No, don't ask me that..."

"Tell me who kissed you, Hermione."

"No!"

"_Tell me!_" he roared.

She shrieked in fright. "It... he... Malfoy."

Harry couldn't understand. Or believe. "What?"

"... M-Malfoy... he kissed me..." Her amber eyes were brimming with tears again.

Never before had Harry Potter felt such hatred coursing through him at the Slytherin boy. He silently walked over to a nearby table, and slammed his fists down upon it. Repeatedly. "D... _Damn... it... DAMN HIM!_"

Hermione cried out, "Harry, please stop!" She ran over to the boy and grabbed his hands to stop the pounding. "Please, stop! You'll wake everyone up!"

He looked at her and melted completely. The Boy Who Lived slumped to his knees in front of her and asked, "Why? How the _fuck_ could he do this?"

Hermione knelt in in front of him, still on the verge of tears. "I... I don't r-really know..."

"But you've _got to_." The raved-haired boy pleaded, his green eyes shining. "Tell me." He pressed his lips to hers quickly and said, "Hermione, please."

The girl touched her mouth as if she couldn't believe what was happening. "I do know... but I can't tell you."

Harry grabbe dher arms and replied, "Hermione, this isn't fair!" She suddenly winced from his grip. He sighed in frustration at himself. "I hurt you, didn't I? I'm sorry."

He took her arm and pushed the sleeve up, meaning to kiss it, but he stopped dead. She tried to pull away, but it was too late for the second time that night.

He had seen it. The brand. The Dark Mark. Half-concealed with makeup.

XXXXX

Well, okay, maybe it was kind of obvious after awhile. I hope not.Does it clear things up, though? And give me some feedback, please. These ships are battling like mad in my head. More to come soon! R+R, please!


	6. The Hardest Thing

Okay, it took me a few days to update, but here's the next chapter. This one may complicate or make things clearer, I'm not sure, but I will say this: It will get VERY interesting. And I realize that they ARE slightly out of character, but the story wouldn't exist if that wasn't true. So I apologize for any further out-of-characterizationing (is that even a word?)in the story. I'm trying my hardest.

And no, I don't own any characters. Oh well.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: The Hardest Thing

Harry lay in his bed, staring blindly into the darkness. (_This can't be real... It's a dream..._) he thought. (_It HAS to be..._) He wanted to cry. But he wouldn't allow himself. Crying would mean that he had accepted what he had seen, and he didn't. He _couldn't. _Not Hermione, it couldn't be. She had been by his side since their first year, always helping and fighting alongside him in some way. She was a GRYFFINDOR, for heaven's sake! Gryffindor's didn't get the Dark Mark!

(_But what about Sirius?_) a nasty little voice in his head asked. (_His entire family was in Slytherin, but he was Sorted in Gryffindor. Anything's possible, you know. They're called traitors. How well do you really know her, anyway?_)

"Well enough to know she would never do this," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. But he wouldn't cry.

Harry sat upright, eyes wide. Of course; why hadn't he thought of it before? He let out a small laugh, and fell back against his pillow.

The twins. They sold fake Dark Marks! Knowing those two, they probably sent Hermione one that wouldn't come off right away. They always liked to mess with her. And she probably tried every spell she knew to try to get it off. She must have been so embarassed by it that she had to cover it up with makeup. Which also explained why her arm was sore. That HAD to be it.

Unable to contain his grin, he got up as quietly as he could and walked downstairs, intent on finding her to apologize for freaking out.

It didn't take more than a few minutes to find Hermione. She was halfway down the hall near the Pink Lady's portrait. Still grinning lopsidedly, he walked up behind her and hugged her tight.

She squeaked in fright. "Wh-what-" She whipped around. "Harry? What are you _doing?_" The Head Girl pried herself out of his grip.

Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I figured it out. And you don't have to be so embarassed by it, Hermione."

There was shock and fear written all over her face. "How could you... I never..." How could he have figured it out? And why was he smiling so much? Her fear quickly turned to a milky anger. "Do you think this is _funny_, Harry? _Do you?_"

The black-haired boy threw his head back and laughed heartily. He actually _laughed_. "Hermione, come on! They're always doing this! You don't have to be so angry about it. Just talk to them, and I'm sure they'll get it off for you."

"What are you talking about!" she whispered furiously.

"You- the- the twins! Fred and George can get their fake Dark mark off of you if you just ask!"

(_Oh, Harry, how can you be so stupid? So... utterly STUPID?_) she thought. "Harry... look, I-"

"Headmaster, I've found them!" McGonagall's voice suddenly rang out sharply in the hall, and they watched her rush toward them, Dumbledore close behind her. McGonagall sighed with relief. "Potter, we have to talk to you." Her face was discouragingly pale and grim.

Harry was confused- and scared. He turned back towards Hermione. "Please tell me it's fake, 'Mione."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, Hermione has just been telling me what you've seen. And I'm afraid that the Dark Mark on her arm is entirely real," he said gravely.

It seemed as though the entire world was crashing around Harry. Eevrything felt so surreal, like he was floating along. Was he dreaming?

"Harry please, you must understand-"

"What's there to understand?" The Boy Who Lived interrupted, anger rising too quickly for him to hide it, and he didn't even know why. No, he wasn't angry with Hermione. This only gave him more reason to want to see Voldemort's death. Not just his fault, his _death_. He wanted him (it?) to die a slow, painful, gruesome death.

"Harry, Hermione has not turned to Voldemort's side." Dumbledore's voice drove Harry back to reality. "Please do not label her a traitor." The aged wizard placed both hands on Harry's shoulders, now, his blue eyes bright with what looked like eagerness. "Harry... she is taking over Professor Snape's duty as the Order's spy. She did not tell you of this for fear of being heard by unworthy ears... and by being betrayed by her closest friends."

He was on the verge of tears again. "Th... They'll kill her..."

This time it was Hermione who spoke. "Harry... I know that, but... Professor Dumbledore's been teaching me Occlumency so they'll never know! I'll be all right, I promise!" she begged.

"Yes, Hermione has had considerable progress in my Occlumency lessons, Harry... considering your own, if I recall correctly." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with laughter and even Harry managed to crack a small smile.

"Headmaster," McGonagall spoke, "Perhaps it best of we make Potter... if we make him..."

"A Secret-Keeper, Minerva?" he interrupted. "It is an excellent idea, but highly unneccessary. I trust Harry here completely, and I'm sure that Hermione does as well. Now, I think that, perhaps, Harry would like a better explanation. Hermione, I shall leave that to you." With a smile and a nod, Dumbledore walked away, a bewildered McGonagall following behind.

Harry, his mind working a mile a minute, turned back to Hermione. Her back was turned to him, shaking badly. "Harry, please... forgive me for this..." She turned around again, tears falling silently down her face. "... But I have no choice..." She raised her wand and, still shaking, pointed it straight at him.

His heart raced. "Hermione, what are you doing?"

"Dumbledore told me to tell you that you've _got_ to play along, Harry... he gave me special permission to do this... will you?"

He felt as if he was going to puke. "Will I what?"

"Play along! Harry, please, if you don't, I could be in so much trouble! I could be _killed_, Harry, please! D-Do this for us, for everyone... y-your parents, Sirius... Ron, for m-me, even! Please!" She was hysterical. "I've... I've got to put you through p-pain to gain V-Voldemort's trust... I don't want to, but I've g-got to, _please!_"

He really didn't know what to do. "Put me... through pain? _Pain?_ Don't you think seeing the Dark Mark on your arm is enough?" She only sobbed. "Please don't cry, Hermione... Just... just hurry up and do whatever it is you have to... just don't cry..."

Hermione stopped and sniffed. "Harry, piss me off."

His eyes bugged out. "_What?_"

"Piss me off! Get me angry, or- or something! Anything!"

"I can't do that, Hermione."

"_Just do it! You said you'd play along!_" she shrieked.

Harry looked taken aback. He took a tentative step towards her nonetheless. He then raised a hand... and swiftly slapped her across the face.

Shocked, she nearly fell over from the force, her face stinging. They both knew he had gone too far. She raised her wand again and cried out, "_Crucio!_"

Instead of writhing in pain, he was flung back by an invisible force and managed to hit a stone statue. He lay on the ground, seeing stars and ready to vomit. He heard her hysterically crying.

She ran over and helped him gingerly to his feet. "Harry, oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Hermione flew her arms around him, crying out, "Please, forgive me... please..."

"Forgive you for what, Granger?"

Malfoy stepped out from behind a nearby curtain. Harry, slightly dizzy, glared as the blond Slytherin smirked wide. "It's none of your business, Malfoy," the raven-headed boy managed to spit out at the other.

"Actually, Pothead, it is. See, I'm Head Boy..." He walked towards them and continued. "Therefore, if I want to know something, I get to hear it. Now, I'll ask again: Forgive you for what, _Pothead?_ Or, should I say, 'The Boy Who Bled'?" Malfoy grinned wider.

Harry gently touched his head where it had hit the stone, and pulled his hand back. Blood.

"And by the way, Potter... your little girlfriend here's a pretty good kisser."

Both Harry and Hermione flushed bright red. Seeing this caused Malfoy to burst out laughing.

This was too much for Harry. All he wanted to do was cause Malfoy as much pain as possible. Without thinking twice, he smacked the Slytherin across his face as hard as he could, his bloodied hand leaving a red handprint smeared on his pale shocked face.

"How _dare_ you," Malfoy said slowly, dangerously. "How _dare_ you touch me with your filthy hands. You'll pay for this, Potter. Granger here's on _our_ side now. You saw it, didn't you?" He snatched Hermione and pushed her sleeve up once more, revealing the horrible black mark. "She's our's, Potter. Our's... His... _Mine._" Malfoy suddenly whipped his wand out, pointed it straight at Harry and, before anything could be done in retailiation, cried out, "_STUPEFY!_"

Harry fell to the ground, motionless. Hermione shrieked yet again and made to fix the curse, but Malfoy clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her away, towards what could only be the Head Boy's room.

XXXXX

Oh, I love cliffhangers. Not that this is much of one; I've done better. Oh well. R+R, please! I'd really like some more comments on this, especially on whether Hermione should go for Harry or (small gasp) Draco. Help me, I already have a few more chapters after this written and I can't decide! HELP!


End file.
